elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Mimmi Kopanski
Mimmi: That crazy German chick who talks to walls. History Mimmi reigns from a parallel universe of Earth during one of the worlds most disturbing and violent ages: World War II and the Holocaust. In this universe, magic is everybody’s best friend, though technology was just as bad as ever. It was very common to meet an individual who could predict the weather or a cat that could turn things to stone. In fact, it’s very common in her universe for animals to be born with high intelligence and have the ability of human speech. (They even have ‘human rights’), Mimmi’s father was a natural-born American with a Polish background. Back in the 1800’s, his family had immigrated from Poland to the States. Her father was born with the ability to levitate objects and took a liking to puppeteering. However, he grew up to be a jolly businessman, with puppeteering as a side job. On one of his many business trips, her father went to Germany… and never came back. There he met Mimmi’s mother, fell in love, and was married. Mimmi was born less than a year later in 1926, followed by three siblings: Paul, Randolph, and Gertie. Mimmi grew up in Berlin with a bit of resentfulness towards the magic that greatly influenced her world. Unlike the rest of her family, she was born without any sort of ability, (at least, she hasn’t discovered one yet) and saw the use of magic heathen and chaotic. She tended to be mildly sarcastic and was very adventurous when she was younger. She was also quick to learn and adapt. Her father began teaching Mimmi English very early on and spoke it as fluently as German. (But she didn’t like learning it and only speaks it when her father wants her to.) Everything was all fine and dandy until Hitler and the Nazi party came to power in early 1933. Being Jewish, her family was greatly affected by the new order of things. With the help of good family friends, they managed to lay low as possible (and also moved around quite a bit) until things grew worse. In the spring of 1940, Mimmi’s family fled their current residence and took refuge in a small, underground room located beneath a cluster of abandoned buildings. It was there Mimmi and her family spent the next few years up until she was taken onto the Elegante somewhere between late 1942 and early 1943. Abilities Hsgfsdfdd I’ll do this later Elegante When Mimmi first arrived on The Elegante, her very first thought was "Oh God the Nazis found us we're all gonna die"... but shortly after speaking with a few passengers, her thoughts of how she came upon the boat went from her dying, to dreaming, and just having gone insane. It took her only a few days to fully accept the fact she wasn't dead or imagining everything and quickly adapted to the change. After spending her first two days locked up in her room, first. The only reason she was tempted out of her room was the promise of 'adventure', as well as the fact staying in the room any longer would drive her batshit crazy. Though the adventure didn't happen, she became quite acquainted with Deck 13. Having spent the last two to three years hiding underground, the magical flower field was a wonderful change. Though the boat was like a wonderful fucking miracle to behold and she was free to go about as she pleased without fear, there were many things that altogether annoyed and surprised her. One of those things, which continues to be a major nuisance, is the fact very little passengers speak German. Speaking English constantly completely aggravated her, but she was determined to be more social, so it was a small price to pay. Besides, the only people who did/do speak English are people she doesn't really get along with, or talk to for that matter. She doesn't even notice the language-switch anymore, and speaks English on reflex. Along with the lack of German-speakers, she became rather paranoid of the fact that there were crazies on board. She strove to make sure she avoided running into them at all costs. No use in pissing one of them off, right? Another annoyance was the ship itself. She wasn't fond of magic and found it a mite dangerous... and the seemingly overuse and unconcern of the amount of magic being used to function the decks concerned her. She knows the Captain must have a great extent of power to even attempt something like the ship. Even back home in a magically-influenced world, she's never heard of anything like the Elegante. It both intrigues and unnerves her. Along with the fact theres a 'deadly Carnival' on the ship in which a good few people have died in since her arrival... She also found out that they had 'Gifted' bears making sushi. That caused some minor distress. And then came the day she gained the features of a platypus. That sure was a fun day. Not really. She also worried over the fact that a large amount of passengers were constantly disappearing, though this concern sank to the back to her mind as she didn't really know anyone yet. Despite some of these things, Mimmi actually liked the boat, even if some of the people weren't too friendly and certain events were a bit upsetting and she missed her family so much she thought she'd explode. She made friends, found a library and indulged in books, got a bicycle and explored the temple, which ended in fireworks, frogs, and a strange contraption with some pretty interesting footage. It was one of her favorite events on the ship, followed by the week long stay at Isle Des Emeraudes. Sudden explosions, being poofed to the caves on Deck 15 and a week on land made her mood skyrocket like woah, even if she didn't enjoy all the sand too much. She was sad to leave it, but it exploded into feathers, so... She did ''like the failboat up until around Valentine's Day. After bringing a German soldier on board, having a weird heart pop up on her door and then being half-drowned in water from indoor rain for a day, which caused her to get a cold no less, Mimmi began to see the downside of the ship. Things just got worse from there. After a week long killer on the loose which ended in Mimmi dying a horrible, burning death, her mind was pretty warped. And then there were the exploding elevators, the 4th Wall Event day she can't remember and her rekindled fear of the constant disappearance of people, even if is has slowed down... mixed with quite a few people she'd rather not mess with. She's sick of the boat now. However, if she were given the choice to go home or stay, she's unsure which one she'd pick. Huh, maybe in a strange, crazy way, she likes the boat more than she wants to. Relationships '''Crew~' Stewardess: She's seen her around. Pan: How interesting. A feline masseuse. He sent her and a few others on that little treasure hunt a while back.... she's considering checking out the spa. Mihaila: She's kinda scary. Kage: fff Jamie: She didn't know Jamie was the doctor for a loooong time. She always thought that was Hajime. Gambler: Who? Captain Redd: Some sort of powerful magic user. She's only seen him a few times. B: Possibly the only nice one of the very small crew. He introduced her to movies, and now she's a movie junkie. She wouldn't mind spending more time with him. Passengers~ Verg: Yells too much. ..And she can't pronounce his name to save her life. But she feels a bit accomplished to have somehow gained the tiny friendship of a scary, mutant monster who yells a lot... kinda... sorta....... maybe. Vago: Sounds a bit timid. She'd like to make friends with him. Tina: He some sort of magician or something? He seems nice enough. Samuel: Does he ever shut up? What is he even talking about, anyway? Russell: Houdini did not die of appendicitis, damn it! River: She's... kinda scary. Creepy. Thinks she's probably not mentally-well, but she doesn't seem dangerous. Remy: He's a good friend and good for talking with. She prays things improve for him and hopes he sees he's actually a swan rather than the ugly duckling. And he got her a bike! <3 Niamh: She's so cute! But kinda strange. Niamh reminds her of her sister Gertie. Navid: Mimmi has grown used to him and likes to be around him... though he likes top make her blush and it's REALLY ANNOYING. But she likes the fact he cares about her well-being and tries to stop her from doing anything stupid... though she'll probably do it anyway. Lily: Sweet girl, if only a mite stupid. Mimmi suspects she's probably more than human, since she 'played' in the carnival and all. She feels quite bad she lost her father but from what little she could see he wasn't a very good father Lenny: Awkward friend-making much? Lain: Another future-dweller and an interesting one at that. Some of what she talks about goes over her head though. What in the world is an 'administrator' and 'action-adventure game'? And the Wired...? Well, at least she knows what a computer is. Klif: He's another crazy, isn't he? This isn't rehab. Hajime: Not the most social of the bunch, but Mimmi's sure he'd make a good friend if she got better acquainted with him. He also cured her seasickness, which she's eternally grateful for. Evelyn: Mimmi's afraid Evie doesn't like her much. Jeez, Mimmi, why so annoying? Erwin: When she first figured out he was a German soldier from her time, she instantly labeled him as a Nazi and bitched him out... which resulted in them both yelling at each other and Mimmi stalking his logs while avoiding him as much as possible. Putting a Nazi on my ship are you? But she eventually realized the error of her ways, because he totally didn't know what was really going on, and felt guilty for a while until she finally guilted herself enough to get over herself and apologize. He probably doesn't care, and she doesn't care that he doesn't care. She apologized, but that doesn't mean she has to be friends with him. Erol: One of the crazies. Don't piss him off. Edward: An interesting fellow. He has a bit of a temper... Chevrolet: Another future person. She's interested in learning more about these 'motor skates' and 'motorcycles' even though they sound kinda dangerous. Could be fun? Cadence: 8| Your 'Saint Patrick's Day' is going down. Bryn: Friends. Bryn's teaching her how to play the piano! Belle (Jill): She can't understand her phrasing sometimes stupid English but they get along well. They went shoe hunting and picked her up a pair of steel-toed shoes. Akagi: FFF Actr'd: How do you pronounce his name, again? Ace: Quite the charming, gambling, illusion, no? Miscellaneous Mimmi was born a freckled wonder. She’s very self-conscious about them and hates their nonexistent guts. She only doesn’t understand why everyone else likes them so much. Medicine has always been her career of choice. Her family has bad immune systems and normally die from disease (or accidents. They’re accident-proneish too) When she was younger, her Grandmother gave Mimmi her locket before she died. It’s a small heart-shaped locket that she cherishes greatly and wouldn’t give it up for anything. She’s been unable to open it, but if you listen, it sounds like there’s some sort of clock in there. Her Grandmother said she was only able to open it once when she was a little older than Mimmi is now, but wouldn’t tell her how or why it opened. This has led Mimmi to believe the locket has some sort of Charm on it. Mimmi hates the English language. She thinks it’s very ugly and complicated. However she speaks it the most fluently, besides her father. Her siblings only speak a bit of it, and her mother knows hardly any. Still, Mimmi tends to get phrases or words mixed up; because she only spoke English to her father and there’s a big time gap, modern-day phrases and wording can go beyond her, and she won’t have any idea what the hell someone is talking about. MIMMI IS VERY MODEST OH MY GOD. She’s still kinda angsty about her discovery of bikini’s. Compliments always make her go “HWGJSFDJSS” She’s not the most social of the bunch, but she’s getting better at it. While stuck underground with her family for a long period of time, everyone started to become isolated from one another. They stopped communicating as much. Can’t blame them really. Long story short, Mimmi tends to talk to inanimate objects. Like walls. But she had her ‘Book of Musings’ (that’s what she calls it but it’s really a diary fff) while in hiding, so writing shit down kinda stopped her from going completely insane. Her sister, Gertie, had an obsession with flowers. Because of this, Mimmi knows a lot of really random crap about flowers. Mimmi has a tendency to overreact to things to an extreme level. She’s also very stubborn when it comes to her opinions… and she doesn’t forgive or apologize easily, unless she knows she’s in the wrong and the guilt is eating her alive. She can become awkward or embarrassed really fast; it’s not hard to make her blush. Mimmi is easily frightened. If you made her watch a horror movie, she’d have nightmares forever. She tends to be paranoid about things and is afraid of the BOOGY MAN!~ Stemming from her anxiety of being discovered by the Nazi’s, she’s afraid there’s always something out to get her. Her greatest fear is being burned alive at one of the Concentration Camps. After she watched a movie for the first time on the boat, she's become a movie junkie. So if you'd ever like to find her, she'll probably be in the library (or wandering down the halls) She loves riding bicycles. Mimmi is well versed in her fairy tales. Especially Brothers Grimm. She's good to ask if you'd like to hear a story... even if you wouldn't like to hear one. Category:Characters